


Gym

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [6]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gym, punch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off this prompt:<br/>“i was super pissed so i went to the gym even tho it’s really late at night so i was the only one there and i was at the punching bag listening to music and you surprised me by tapping me on the shoulder, holy shit i didn’t mean to punch you, i’m so sorry, but srsly why the hell would you sURPRISE SOMEONE WHO IS ANGRY AND PUNCHING THINGS” au</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gym

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt:  
> “i was super pissed so i went to the gym even tho it’s really late at night so i was the only one there and i was at the punching bag listening to music and you surprised me by tapping me on the shoulder, holy shit i didn’t mean to punch you, i’m so sorry, but srsly why the hell would you sURPRISE SOMEONE WHO IS ANGRY AND PUNCHING THINGS” au

Marianne was working up a good sweat as she punched the bag over and over. She had her ipod turned up loud, drowning out any other sound but her music. She had it up nearly full volumn in her ears so that it would drown out her thoughts as she punched the bag. She bared her teeth in a vicicous smile as the bag morphed into Roland's face. This was the perfect cure, coming to gym this late at night when she had the place to herself. Pretending this bag was Roland's stupid face was helping a great deal. She moved around a bit cranking AC/DC louder and punched harder. 

Bog was watching the young woman slamming her fists over and over again into a punching bag. It was impressive really. He was over in the corner of the gym doing some free weights but he kept being distracted by her violent punching. After a bit he decided to check on her because, well, he was worried about the punching bag and maybe the young woman too. Nobody got that violent with a punching bag if they were just here to work out.

Bog walked over to her as she was between punches. He reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned so quick that he didn't have time to react, as suddenly a punch hit him, right in the face knocking him back. Marianne yelped as the man went down flat on his back. She yanked her earbuds out dropping to her knees. Oh shit! She knocked the guy out! 

Bog opened his eyes, his head killing him. He felt like a truck had hit him in the face. Above him. a pretty brunette was holding his head on her lap. She was slowly and gently, wiping small delicate fingers over his face muttering. “Please wake up, oh please wake up! Please don't sue me!” The man's eyes fluttered open, she could see a hint of bright blue trying to focus on her. She nearly groaned in relief. “Oh God I am so sorry! You surprised me!” 

Bog grinned then winced, working his jaw a bit. “I see that.” 

“Why on earth did you surprise me like that!” 

He gave her an offended looked. “Well excuse me, I just thought I would see if you were alright. You seemed angry.” 

“And you thought it would be a good idea to surprise me? Not too smart are you?” She smirked down at him. 

Bog made a face, this conversation was a bit odd to have while his head was still on her lap, but it was pretty nice lying here so he wasn't going to complain. “I'm smart enough that my first reaction is not to hit someone in the face.” 

Marianne stuck her tongue out at him which only made him grin and fold his arms over his chest as he looked up at her. “So tough girl, you got a name?” “Marianne, and you?” 

“Bog.” 

“Well Bog, you going to stay down there?” 

Bog chuckled. “I don't know, I think I have earned the right to stay right where I am. So who was the punching bag?” 

She shrugged absently stroking his hair. “My ex. I was hitting his perfect face over and over.” She smirked. “It was awesome.” 

“Glad I could be of help.” Bog grinned showing off slightly crooked teeth. Marianne laughed but shrugged. “Knocking you on your ass did kinda of help.” 

“That's what I live for, being a punching bag.” He laughed adjusting his arms over his chest. Marianne smirked again. “You going to stay on my lap all night?” 

“I've earned it, remember?” Bog quirked an eyebrow at her making her laugh. “I suppose you have.”


End file.
